The Truth Hurts
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Honestly. The truth about Caleb and Cornelia's relationship. What will it become? The reality of it. As much as you and I may disagree, it's how it is, what will come to happen? The truth hurts. Talk of CalebXCornelia as well as CalebXElyon


The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own witch. Some person I think in… Italy does. She wrote the entire story, and I respect what she decided for the characters. It makes sense, as much as I'd wish it otherwise.

---

After peace has settled over every land, the guardians are stripped of their powers and the girls are left with no way to make folds to Meridian or back. The girls each got their own 'Heart' only Will though can successfully use it, though in emergencies, the energy can be tapped into by any of them. However, this brought on a few mental problems for some people.

The other girls didn't have a problem about the loss of their daily travels in Meridian, but Cornelia did. It was her senior year and she wanted what every other girl would want, love. She was actually doing an excellent job of acting like this wasn't the end of the world. She was much more convincing then the first separation she'd had from Caleb. She'd survive. She missed Elyon too. If she got upset, she'd say she missed Elyon. Elyon could visit freely through dimensions, as her birthright, she couldn't. He was gone.

Elyon had to go back to Meridian, she had the excuse that she was moving, her parents like… one of the places she visited last year. Meridian had needed her, and that meant that she wouldn't see him everyday, or Elyon, for that matter. Blunk could transverse through dimensions, but only he could. He visited, a lot.

Somehow… Cornelia made it through the year. Well the school year, she had made herself more depressed than she'd ever been, nothing could upset her more. Even when she was angry and upset with Will for not doing anything for Elyon, she hadn't felt this bad. No Elyon, No Caleb, Just her. When Elyon was gone, Caleb was there to comfort her; there was no one for her now.

Cornelia graduated, and that's when the worst of it began. She wasn't even seeing her friends every day. She had been taking college classes in her free time, boredom was her only excuse and she had achieved many different degrees in stuff she though would make her happy, thought nothing did. She could do anything now, but she was so alone.

It was many months later, when she said many, she meant a year. It was febuary, a year after she graduated. She didn't have a job. Her mom thought it was a nice idea but in theory, she should just be herself. She lived at home, in her depressed state.

Her parents had gotten her, her very own, extremely large, apartment. It was like her house… except it was… yeah it was pretty much a house… all to herself. Her friends visited and stayed in their own, personalized by her, bedroom. Her 'apartment' was like her own mansion, not that she cared. She was lonely there, an nothing could make her happy.

It was cold. That was because it was February. Cold made her bitter, upset and it was the worst time to be around Cornelia. Especially today, because today was Valentine's Day. She hated it. Sure, there were millions of boys who adored, admired, like and even so-called loved her, but she wanted Caleb.

It was a huge snow storm and she was in a cave outside the city, ice-skating on the lake, in her bitter loneliness. She was crying as she danced around the ice, listening to the most depressing music imaginable.

She didn't care anymore about the cold, or the date, or anything, especially about herself. She just wanted to be happy, to be there with her Caleb and Elyon again. She picked up to the highest speed she could reach. "Take me to Meridian. Please." She screamed, desperately.

She landed, she was unconscious, nutrient deprived, and if she didn't pick herself up out of the snow, she'd end up having hypothermia. She sighed, she didn't want to pick herself up. She'd just lay here. Peace was coming for her; she'd be okay soon.

Cornelia was out cold, literarily. However, she had managed to activate her 'Heart' and open a fold, so she was in meridian. Not anywhere, but outside the palace.

---

Caleb was sitting in his room, quietly. He had so much going on with his life, and Elyon, he had to protect her. Then he had a weird feeling, it was like terror-striking grief. He knew what the meant. Something happened, but what. Cornelia had felt that when Elyon was in danger, was Elyon in danger, or was Cornelia herself. He ran to Elyon.

"Caleb, where's Cornelia?" Elyon yelled.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked. "She's on Earth, in Heatherfield."

"I have a feeling she's not. Something's very wrong with her. You can feel it too. I think she's here."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was escaping danger, and her 'heart' let her in." Caleb hoped that she return, but he was scared. Was she in danger?

"I'll go to Hetherfield, I won't return until I find her, if she's there. You have to search everywhere here. We can't stop until we find her. Don't stop until she's found."

"I will Elyon. Don't worry. I wouldn't." She nodded and opened a fold.

Caleb called a huge bunch of his closest friends, guards and many others who knew Cornelia, almost every rebel, and they all searched. Caleb searched everywhere inside the castle, which took very long. Then he got the call… they found her.

Vathek carried in Cornelia. Caleb looks at her. "She was lying at the palace door; Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Yeah. She will be. I'll make sure of that." Caleb said. "Get Elyon, tell her we found her."

"Cornelia." Caleb shook his head. He had to admit, that he loved her but there was no way this relationship would work out. Just look what it has brought Cornelia too. She was extremely sick and was probably hurt.

Elyon showed up. He was starting to have feeling for Elyon, because 2 years of being with her every moment. He loved Cornelia with all his heart, but it was best for him to stick to Elyon, because she'd always be there where Cornelia would have to go and live on his life.

"You're troubled Caleb." Elyon said, looking at her feet.

"Yeah, you bet. I can't live there. She wouldn't make it here, she'd miss everything there. It's not meant to be. I love her."

"She loves you too."

"I can't let her do this to herself, look at her." Elyon had to admit. Cornelia wasn't recovering. She knew Caleb wasn't doing well either. Though he would move on, he had nothing better to do. Cornelia needed him.

Cornelia had heard the entire thing. She sat up. There were tears in her eyes. "Cornelia." They both said.

"I heard you. I understand. Elyon, help me return." Elyon opened a fold, and Cornelia looked at them. "You've got my blessing." She said with an honest smile, though she was hurt. "I love you both, know that. I always will. However, this is where we take our separate paths." She walked through closing the fold behind her.

All the other guardians were there, in her bedroom. Comforting her. This is the second time. She wasn't crying. She told them everything. "Corny." Will said.

"It wouldn't work. We have the love, but you can always love more than one person. I will find someone one day. I just know I will."

"Yeah you will." They said.

The truth was that Cornelia did find someone for her. He was no Caleb but he meant so much more to Cornelia for what he was. He understood her, and was there to help her recover from the breakup. He had been at the job that Cornelia had decided to go into fashion design, and modeling. He was not in the industry but he worked with businesses and was in control of making plans and stuff, and he understood her pain. There was comfort there. Jake, was his name. He helped her heart recover.

Elyon and Caleb didn't attend her wedding. She ended up having Will as her maid of honor for everything she had done, in helping her recover. She knew it would have upset Caleb to be there, and Elyon would be upset with her, but Cornelia made a promise to herself to never have contact there, unless it was to save someone. She knew that seeing Elyon and Caleb together would hurt her so much.

Elyon and Caleb did get together, it was very reluctant but they cared about her. They got married too. The sad thing was that in their hearts Caleb and Cornelia still loved each other. That could never be but they were in their own worlds and satisfied, to say the least, about what had occurred.


End file.
